


A Bad Day

by TheTruthSeeker16



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Near, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthSeeker16/pseuds/TheTruthSeeker16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mihael Keehl is having a bad day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Day

     Today is an exhausting day. While yes, he's one of the world's most genius, it seems to him that the world still perceived him as _the second._ It was always been like that since.... since  _forever, perhaps._ He hate to think about it. It's unnecessary, really. Given the fact the he actually married his rival, yes,  _the first in line to succeed L._

Ever since six months ago, he needs to step up and take the role as L. He didn't mind. He knows that he will love this job, this job means the world to him. But one miscalculation and the world start to question him. Today, he had received tons of phone calls, e-mails, and news about how this one mistake of his... might stain the great tittle of L. Perhaps, it is true that he's not as great as L. Or... his own mate, for that matter. 

Or perhaps, he let his emotions control his decision again.

Or, he don't fit the tittle at all.... 

When he decided to go home instead, he thought the rest of his day will be filled with depression as he just disappointed himself and he even will try to avoid his mate for a while. -The embarrassment, he can't stand it. 

Big chance, Nate will take this as his opportunity to prove how wrong and how reckless, how stupid his mistakes are. How irresponsible he is, how this is exactly why he can't succeed L. But.... no, perhaps that's not the case at all. Because when he walk in to their bedroom, Nate greets him, and how sweetly he greets him.   
" A bad day ? " Nate smiled, and while Mihael expect that smile as his way to mocking him, that smile seems so... warm and peaceful. 

Mihael nods, he takes off his leather jacket. " Did you... heard what- " 

" I would like you to come with me to see Dr. Preston. " said Nate while he get up from the bed, adjusting his white maternity dress that honestly looks so cute on him. He looks up at Mihael with a sly smile. " Will you ? " 

" Um, yeah, of course. " Mihael nods and approach his mate, who looks at him with that beautiful black orbs, Mihael love how sometimes, those calculating and brilliant eyes can looks so innocent and warm. Only to him, though. 

" Great. " Nate said, and he looks at Mihael with a rather amusing look, before he winks at him playfully and kiss his lips. " Don't think about the job right now, dear Mihael. " 

" Nate, i... i failed. " Mihael hate this. He hate to admit that he's wrong. And to Nate, of all people ! He remember how he used to competed againts him, and he swore that he would beat Nate and that one day, he will succeed L. 

" I let you take that role because of my current condition. As you can see.... " Nate hold his husband's hand and put it on top of his growing belly. " You're great on your own. It's the tittle that don't fit you, not the other way around. " He smiled, kissed his husband's lips tenderly before rests his head on his husband's shoulder, closing his eyes. " The father of my child is the world's most genius too. " 

Mihael smiled a little. He thankful that this is the reaction he received from him, at the end, the only person that matters to him. 

" Have i ever told you how cute you look wearing that dress ? " he kissed Nate's neck lightly and smiled when he heard him giggle. 


End file.
